1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to systems for measuring microwave frequency signals and more particularly to systems used to extract phase and magnitude information from microwave frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Earlier vector network analyzers with integral processors exist which can perform both phase and magnitude measurements of microwave frequency signals. Unfortunately, there have been shortcomings with these earlier analyzers. In particular, such earlier analyzers often employed relatively expensive techniques to achieve frequency accuracy from a microwave frequency signal source. Furthermore, such earlier analyzers often performed measurements of signals relatively slowly, were relatively clumsy to operate and failed to conveniently provide to an analyzer user desired microwave frequency measurement information.
Thus, there has been a need for a more economical microwave frequency signal measurement system which takes more rapid measurements of microwave frequency signals, which is relatively easy to use and which can, at any moment, provide a user with a wider range of microwave frequency measurement information. Furthermore, there has been a need for such a system which provides relatively low noise signals for phase and magnitude measurement. The present invention meets these needs.